


The Prince And The Farmer

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince And The Farmer

Title: The Prince and the Farmer  
Author: ctbn60  
Pairings/characters: Clark, Lex, Lionel, Martha, Jonathan, and eventually Clex ;-)  
Rating: PG Everyone keeps their clothes on in this one folks.  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Prompts: Luthors vs Kents  
For: Clex Bingo / clexmas clexmas  
Short summary: Saving the Princes life, and a twist of fate leads to King Lionel finding out about Clark's special abilities. Clark is captured and taken into service for King and country (or more accurately to put money in King Lionel's coffers. His evil plan is to eventually take over the world.) His parents who are wealthy farmers try to free him. Will they find assistance from an unlikely ally Prince Alexander who's heart has been captured by his magnificent savior? Or will Alexander hold to his heritage taking Clark to his bed and ruling the world himself?

If anyone is willing to actually write this story I would be forever grateful! ;-)

 

[](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/?action=view&current=1-luthorvskent.jpg)   



End file.
